Teito and the Gang
by Skylark Klein
Summary: "Apakah benar kamulah orang yang menyuruh Hyuuga untuk membunuh Lance?"/"Jadi, kaulah orang yang menyuruh Hyuuga-san untuk membunuh kekasih saya...? Kenapa? Memangnya apa salah kekasih saya kepada anda? APA SALAH LANCE?"/"Karena menurutku, orang lain yang bukan merupakan keluargaku tidak boleh mempunyai rambut unik. Mereka harus dimusnahkan dari kota ini!"/ Warnings inside!
1. At Teito's house

Disclaimer: 07-Ghost belongs to Amemiya Yuki and Ichihara Yukino, kalo milik author mah Teito udah author jadiin pacar author XD#plak

Warning: Gaje, Typo(mungkin), Bikin mata katarak, OOC

**Abis baca please review ya :D**

* * *

Saat ini Teito and the gang sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu rumahnya. Kenapa mereka berkumpul di rumah Teito? Karena hari ini film '07-Ghost the movie: Story of the past'* yang diperankan oleh para 07-Ghost generasi sebelumnya atau orang tua mereka akan tayang di layar kaca. Dan karena rumah Teito mempunyai TV paling lebar di dunia ini, mereka menonton di sana deh. Sebelum filmnya dimulai, mereka bercakap-cakap gaje dulu. Beginilah kira-kira isi percakapan mereka:

"Eh, Teito-kun, toiletnya dimana nih? Aku kebelet nih!" tanya Labrador dengan gaya orang lagi kebelet yang biasanya

"Toiletnya ada di sebelah dapur" jawab Teito singkat

"Dapurnya dimana?"

"Di sebelah toilet" aduh Teito, maksud Labrador itu kalo mau ke dapurnya lewat mana aja.

"Serius dong Teito-kun! Aku udah kebelet nih!"

"Kamu keluar dari ruang tamu, belok kiri, lurus ampe mentok juga langsung nyampe kok Labrador-san." Labrador pun langsung ngacir ke toilet dan meninggalkan TKP. Entah kenapa, Lance dan Castor malah nge-jawdrop ampe udah mau kemasukan nyamuk.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku denger Labrador bilang '**TOILET**'..." ya ampun, itu toh alesannya... Ampun deh mereka berdua ini.

"Teito, si ayam muka rata itu mana? Tumben gak ngusir kita dari sini." Tanya Hakuren dengan wajah sok penasaran. Oh ia, buat yang gak tau, yang dimaksud ayam muka rata itu adalah si Ayanami.

"Biasa, lagi pacaran ama Eve-nee" jawab Teito tanpa ekspresi dan suara monotone

"oh, lagi pacaran toh..." Lanjut Hakuren singkat

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

50 jam...

Oke, lupakan yang barusan!

Setelah 1 menit penuh dengan awkward silence...

"WHAT THE FUCK!? SI AYAM MUKA SEGITIGA TERBALIK PACARAN AMA EVE-NEE!? EVE-NEE YANG LANGSING, CAKEP, SEKSOEH(?) ITU!?" Teriak Frau dengan OOC nya sambil memegangi pipinya dan alhasil mendapatkan tendangan gratis dari Castor. Siapa yang tidak suka dengan kata GRATIS? Apakah ada? Yang ada silahkan copot sepatu/sendal kalian dan lemparkan ke kali terdekat.

"Kamu serius Teito? Kamu tadi gak salah ngomong? Apa aku yang salah denger? Emang apa buukti mereka pacaran?" Tanya Hakuren sambil memuncratkan ludah-ludahnya

"Mikage, ambil buktinya di ruangan 'itu'" perintah Teito ke Mikage sambil mengelap wajahnya yang terkena cipratan ludah Hakuren dan melanjutkan kegiatannya mengcrunch-crunch Cheetos rasa jagung bakar.

"Siap bos!" Mikage memberi hormat kepada Teito dan langsung ngacir ke ruangan yang dimaksud Teito untuk mengambil bukti tersebut. Setelah 5 menit berlalu, Labrador pun kembali dari toilet. Tiba-tiba semua mata langsung tertuju padanya. Oke, ini bukan Miss Indonesia dan Labrador itu cowo, bukan cewe atau banci/bencong/waria. Ia pun berkata dalam batinnya 'pasti ada sesuatu di belakangku', ia pun langsung menoleh ke belakang. Dan oh mai gawd! Betapa terkejutnya sang Ilyusha Krat atau lebih kita kenal dengan Labrador. Mengapa? Karena ia melihat Katsuragi memakai apron warna pink dengan tulisan 'Twilight Maniac Is Lovin It' membawa nampan berisi chicken katsu.

"Anak-anak**, ini om Katsuragi bikinin chicken katsu. Dimakan ya, pasti enak kok! Soalnya udah om taburin ceres dan keju parut. Om jamin 100% kalian bakalan terbang ke dunia 'ini salah dan itulah yang benar'!" Kata Katsuragi sambil menaruh nampan tersebut di meja

"Ciyus? Miapah? Maca cih enak?" Tanya Lance dengan alaynya

"Ciyus, mikuah pake tahu goreng, ya sudah, om mau balik masak lagi ya, bai bai cin~!" Kata Katsuragi sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan kembali ke dapur

Semuanya pun ber-sweatdrop ria. Dan Mikage pun kembali tepat saat bayangan Katsuragi tak terlihat lagi. Semua mata pun langsung tertuju padanya. Oke, stop, ini bukan Miss Indonesia. Ia pun mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dan foto dari kardus yang ia bawa.

"Ini nih buktinya! Ini surat cinta si ayam muka rata buat Eve-nee!" Kata Mikage sambil menunjukannya kepada semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Semuanya minus Teito, langsung mendekati Mikage dan membaca isi kertas tersebut.

* * *

From: Ayanami Krowell Raggs

To: Eve

Dir 3v3,

Hai, 13!c|4c|47! y4|\|9 c|!chu7u|\||4|\| c|47! soergah |3 boemieh. Does thou know? Yu hef anrooku de dowa on mai aisi koodo haato. Chau ajiarah makhruk cherinjahctjiang phernuah kiurihach. I khan suten foo noch ruking et yu iven foo jas a dei. Tolonglah, jadi kekasihku. Onegaishimasu, Ibu-chan~. Puris accept mai rabu retaa. Tjika enggak, I akan mencincang-cuncang pare-parequ dan mengirimnya ke roemahmoe.

Ti amo Eve -Ayanami-

* * *

"Ukh... Aku gak ngerti sama sekali..." Gumam Hakuren

"Ya pastilah kamu gak ngerti Hakuren, aku aja butuh waktu 5 hari 10 malam(?) buat ngetranslate." Sahut Teito

"Pastinya karena: pertama, tulisannya gak kebaca. Kedua, bahasanya campur aduk. Ketiga, mengandung bahasa alay." Mikage cengar-cengir sendiri setelah mengatakan itu

"Lah, terus gimana kita bisa baca dong?" Tanya Frau

"Tenang aja, bagi yang tidak bisa baca ataupun mengerti, termasuk para readers(kalo ada), kami berdua, Teito Klein dan Mikage Celestine sudah membuat translationnya." Kata Teito sambil bergaya dengan kerennya yang bisa membuat author nosebleed KALO author bisa nosebleed...

"Inilah translationnya!" Mikage pun mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan menunjukannya kepada semua orang, lagi.

* * *

From: Ayanami Krowell Raggs

To: Eve

Dear Eve,

Hai, bidadari yang diturunkan dari surga ke bumi. Apakah anda tahu? You have unlocked the door on my icy cold heart(Kau telah membuka pintu yang ada pada hatiku yang sedingin es). Kau adalah makhluk terindah yang pernah kulihat. I can't stand for not looking at you even for just a day(aku tak tahan jika tidak melihatmu bahkan jika hanya untuk satu hari). Tolonglah, jadi kekasihku. Tolonglah, Eve-chan. Please accept my love letter(Tolong terima surat cintaku). Jika tidak, maka aku akan mencincang-cincang paru-paruku dan mengirimnya ke rumahmu.

Aku Cinta Kamu Eve -Ayanami-

#Bacalah buku agar ilmumu bertambah Aya-tan~. Jangan kayak gitu dong bosku tercinta, Entar mata Eve-chan keluar lho gara-gara anda~. -With love, Hyuuga-

* * *

"Si ayam muka segitiga terbalik ternyata..."

"Darimana dia belajar bahasa-bahasa tersebut? Tak kusangka Ayanami si bos perusahaan 'Gei underwears' yang dingin sedingin es bisa kayak gitu..."

"Eve-nee gimana cara bacanya coba? Apa dia punya indra ke-8?"

"Daripada itu, kenapa ada tulisan '-with love Hyuuga-'?" Tanya Castor sambil menunjuk tulisan tersebut dan makan katsu buatan Katsuragi.

"Mungkin dia pacaran ama Eve-nee buat grepe-grepe doang kali..." Gumam Frau. Alhasil ucapan Frau membuatnya menerima tamparan gratis dari tangan Castor.

"Grepe-grepe apaan?" Tanya Teito, Mikage, dan Hakuren

"Ya ampun! Masa grepe-grepe doang gak tau sih!? Sebagai seorang PRIA kalian harus tau! Jadi, grepe-grepe itu adala-" Sebelum Frau sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Castor dan Labrador menginjak kepalanya hingga menghasilkan benjolanyang super besar di kepalanya.

"Anak baik tidak perlu tau, jagalah kepolosan kalian ya~. Jangan sampai ternodai oleh makhluk yang mesum ini ya teman-teman. Bagi readers yang tidak tahu artinya, tolong jangan tanya pada om google atau siapapun itu. Bagi yang sudah tau... lupakan saja!" Kata Labrador sambil menampilkan angelice smilenya yang mampu membuat para uke, seme, maupun fangirls berteriak atau nosebleed gak jelas kecuali author.

"Oi, filmnya udah mau dimulai nih! Cepetan ngumpul, jangan pada asik sendiri!" Teriak Lance

Tiba-tiba saja Castor menggebrak meja dan menaikan kaki kanannya ke atas meja. Sontak saja semuanya kaget, masa seorang Castor bisa melakukan hal seperti itu? Castor menatap tajam satu persatu orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut, dan yang terakhir ia tatap adalah Mikage. Entah kenapa, Mikage merasa bahwa tatapan Castor terhadapnya berbeda dari yang lain. Tiba-tiba saja Castor menarik kerah baju Mikage dan memaksanya untuk memberi kertas translation yang tadi. Mikage pun memberi kertas tersebut kepada Castor dan Castor melepaskan cengkeramannya lalu mengibas-ngibaskankertas tersebut. Lalu ia berkata:

"Bacalah buku agar ilmumu bertambah Aya-tan~. Jangan kayak gitu dong bosku tercinta, Entar mata Eve-chan keluar lho gara-gara anda~. -With love, Hyuuga-. Hmmm, orang ini sepertinya perlu kucekik dan kugantung di balkon apartemenku... Tahukah kalian semua? Yang membuat ilmu kita bertambah itu bukanlah buku you know! Tetapi huruf, kata, dan bahasa! Jika ada yang berkata seperti orang Hyuuga itu! Akan saya hukum pancung mereka! Buku hanyalah kumpulan-kumpulan kertas kosong yang disatukan! Buku itu kosong! Dan yang mengisinya adalah huruf! Huruf membentuk kata yang tercipta dari sebuah bahasa! Jika tidak ada huruf, kata, dan bahasa! Buku itu tidak ada artinya! Jadi, **INGATLAH **kalian semua! Bahwa yang memberikan ilmu adalah huruf, kata, dan bahasa! Bukan guru ataupun buku!" Castor menjelaskan hal yang tidak masuk akal terebut dengan panjang lebar dan gaya yang masih sama dengan semula.

"Itu Castor kenapa bisa jadi kayak gitu?" Tanya Labrador khawatir

"Palingan gara-gara makanin masakannya om Katsuragi." jawab Teito

"Hah? Masa makan chicken katsu doang bisa kayak gitu? kamu ngawur deh Teito-kun."

"Labrador-san gak inget tadi om Katsuragi bilang apa?"

"Hmmmm, coba aku inget-inget dulu..." Gumam Labrador sambil berusaha mengingat apa yang diucapkan oleh Katsuragi tadi. ("Anak-anak, ini om Katsuragi bikinin chicken katsu. Dimakan ya, pasti enak kok! Soalnya udah om taburin ceres dan keju parut. Om jamin 100% kalian bakalan terbang ke dunia 'ini salah dan itulah yang benar'!") "Sekarang aku inget! Jadi ini yang dimaksud Katsuragi-san tentang dunia 'ini salah dan itulah yang benar'..." Labrador pun sweatdrop saat mengatakan kalimat tersebut.

* * *

Akhirnya mereka semua pun nyuekin Castor dan kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Film pun sudah dimulai.

Terlihat di TV yang super lebar itu menampilkan seorang wanita berambut blonde dengan baju yang seksoeh dan wajah mirip Labrador sedang meramal dengan mata tertutup dan tangan memegang tongkat berlambang profe. "Perang akan segera dimulai, persiapkanlah diri kalian." Itulah kata-kata yang diucapkan sang peramal.

Setelah 30 menit, akhirnya iklanpun muncul. Mari kita saksikan iklan-iklannya karena menurut author iklannya lebih seru daripada film 07-Ghost yang sebenernya gak ada dan hanya author gunakan sebagai alasan mereka untuk berkumpul di rumah Teito.

* * *

Terlihat seorang wanita, atau pria? Yang memakaimasker tapi tidak memakai helm sedang mengendarai motor merk Yamaho dengan rambut putih panjang yang ditiup oleh angin sepoi-sepoi hingga menghasilkan efekrambut indah. Motornya pun ia hentikan dan ia turun dari motornya. Ia mengibaskan rambutnya, dan kamera dengan sengaja mengezoom ke arah rambut sang wanita/pria tersebut untuk memperjelas rambutnya yang halus, panjang, dan berkilau itu. "VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIII! MAU RAMBUT INDAH SEPERTI GUE!? BELI SAMPO SQUNSILK! SEKALI CUCI LANGSUNG TERASA EFEKNYA! KALO LU SAMPAH PADA GAK BELI, GUE BUNUH LU!" Iklan tersebut pun berkahir dan kita dapat melihat bahwa Teito and the gang sedang menutupi telinga masing-masing. Sepertinya setelah mendengar teriakan dari iklan tersebut, Castor telah kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia sepertinya kebingungan melihat semuanya sweatdrop dan jawdrop bersamaan.

"Bajunya kok mirip ama baju yang aku desain ya?" Gumam Lance

"Iklan macam apa itu?" Tanya Hakuren

"Entahlah, aku rasa micnya juga gak dibutuhkan untuk memperkeras suara tuh orang..." Jawab Mikage

"Masa kalo gak beli kita dibunuh sih?" Teito ngomong sendiri

"Itu cowo ato cewe ato waria?" Tanya Hakuren sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Kayaknya antara cowo ato gak waria deh, soalnya *piiiiiip*nya rata banget" Jawab Frau

"Ah, tadi tuh orang ngelindes bunga lili pake motornya..." Gumam Labrador

Itulah komentar-komentar gak jelas dari mereka semua mengenai iklan yang dibuat sang author. Dan tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah iklan yang membuat mereka bahagia. Hah? Masa iklan doang bikin orang bahagia sih? Makanya liat dulu dong iklannya apa! Mau tahu iklannya apa? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya! Itu pun kalo ada yang mau... Author baru bakal ngelanjut nih fanfic kalo ada yang review/follow/favorite :D. Makanya, yang pengin tau kelanjutannya silahkan lakukan salah satu hal yang author sebutkan di atas.

~Tsuzuku~

* * *

***Itu hanyalah judul asal yang dibuat author. Percuma kalo dicari, gak bakal ketemu. Soalnya 07-Ghost emang gak ada movienya T^T**

****Di sini author bikin umur Teito, Mikage, Hakuren, Frau, Castor, Labrador, dan Lance umurnya sama semua yaitu 14 tahun**


	2. Making a Movie

Warning: OOC, Gaje Typo, membuat mata katarak

Disclaimer: Tujuh Hantu bukan milik author, karena kalau milik author, Ayanami sudah author jadikan abang-abang penjual celana dalam yang ada di pasar.

* * *

Lala~  
La la la la la la~ la la la la la la la~  
Kami adalah, NVI movie company! Kami mau mengucapkan terima kasih kepada semua penonton yang telah bersedia untuk menonton dan membeli film-film hasil karya company kami. Kami tidak berterima kasih hanya dengan kata-kata saja! Kami jamin bahwa beberapa dari kalian semua pasti ada yang bermimpi menjadi aktor, sutradara, atau apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan pembuatan film! Maka dari itu, kami mengadakan lomba untuk kalian semua yang mempunyai mimpi-mimpi tersebut untuk membuat film dengan tema misteri yang berdurasi 90 menit, tetapi tidak boleh mockumentary! Pemenang akan mendapatkan tiket berlibur ke Jepang selama 11 hari 10 malam, lengkap dengan pemandu wisata, dan uang 1 juta yen untuk masing-masing anggota! Yang mau ikut lomba tersebut silahkan kirim data kalian ke nomor di bawah ini: 80-182726-6996. Pendaftaran dibuka mulai hari ini dan ditutup pada tanggal 18-02-xxxx.

Begitulah iklannya. Ya, siapa juga yang gak kegirangan jika ada lomba seperti itu di dunia nyata? Liat aja hadiahnya... Tiket ke Jepang plus 1 juta yen, 1 yen sama dengan 119 rupiah, Silahkan itung sendiri hasilnya ada berapa... Akhirnya mereka semua melupakan film yang sedang mereka tonton dan mendiskusikan tentang film yang akan mereka buat.

Tiba-tiba saja katsuragi muncul lagi dan membawakan nampan berisi... minuman? Sepertinya ia, karena ada gelas dan teko. "Anak-anak, kalian pasti haus, ini om bikinin teh spesial Kat-su-ra-gi. Diminum ya, bye bi~." Kata Katsuragi sambil menaruh nampan tersebut di meja. Setelah itu ia berlari ke dapur layaknya seorang anak kecil yang baru dikasih permen.

"Jadi, semuanya pada mau ikutan bikin film kan?" Tanya Teito, semuanya pun mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju. Tapi, mereka mau merekamnya pake apa? Masa pake handycam? Kan gak boleh mockumentary! Jadi harus high quality gitu! Belum background music, lightning, dan tempat rekamannya. Terus modal buat bikin filmnya... Semuanya hanya diam tanpa kata dan terlihat seperti dalam pikiran yang sangat dalam. Akhirnya Labrador yang tidak tahan dengan kediaman tanpa kata tersebut pun menanyakan hal yang baru author tanyakan di atas.

"Itu sih masalah gampang! Mengapa? Karena selain sebagai seorang bos perusahaan 'Gei Underwears', om Ayanami juga adalah pemilik studio film terkenal yaitu 'The Blackhawks Production'!" Kata Teito sambil mengacungkan jari jempolnya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya sekali.

"Pantesan rumah kamu bisa segede ini Teito..." Gumam Lance sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling ruangan, semuanya pun ikut-ikutan Lance melihat-lihat sekeliling ruangan kecuali Labrador yang sedang menuangkan teh ke gelas semua orang.

Mereka semua menyetujui usul Teito untuk meminta bantuan dari 'The Blackhawks Production' untuk membuat filmnya. Teito pun menelepon ke studio film tersebut sedangkan yang lainnya hanya menatap gelas-gelas yang berisi minuman yang tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai minuman ataupun makanan.

"Ummm.. Kok berlendir terus mirip lumpur ya? Aneh sekali..." Gumam Castor.

"Baunya mirip sepatu tua yang setiap hari selalu dipake sehingga menghasilkan bau asem-asem gak jelas..." Gumam Frau.

"Apakah ini yang dimaksud dunia dengan minuman yang tidak pernah boleh diciptakan?" Gumam Lance.

"Ah, nih minuman kok bikin aku nangis ya?" Gumam Labrador sambil menghapus air matanya yang turun bagaikan hujan deras yang disertai badai.

"Wah, minumannya keren, bisa bikin gelasnya retak terus berubah jadi... jamur? Hah? Kok gelasnya bisa berubah jadi jamur? Misteri dunia terbaru nih..." Gumam Mikage.

"Oh ia, sebaiknya kalian tidak minum 'sesuatu' yang tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai minuman tersebut. Soalnya itu bisa membuat kalian sakit jantung, kurus seketika, muntah darah, bungkuk, mata jereng dan belo, rambut rontok, bibir sumbing, kulit keriput, dan jamur tumbuh di seluruh bagian tubuh. Jika kalian tanya kenapa aku bisa tau, itu karena waktu itu salah satu penjaga rumah aku minum." Kata Teito sambil menekan tombol-tombol pada telepon.

'Untung aku belum minum setitik pun...' batin mereka semua setelah menyadari bahanya 'sesuatu' tersebut jika diminum.

* * *

Sementara itu, di studio rekaman The blackhawks Production...

Mikhael: Apa salahku Miroku-sama? Aku kan hanya mengajak Raphael untuk mencuci sempak bersama di kali!

Miroku: Itu dia salahmu! Ngapain kau ajak putraku atau dengan kata lain seorang pangeran untuk mencuci sempak bersama!? Istana kami punya berjuta-juta maid untuk mencuci sempaknya! Seorang pangeran tidak boleh mencuci sempak, apalagi di kali!

Raphael: Ayah, apa salahnya mencuci sempak bersama teman? Aku kan malu kalau sempakku selalu dicuci orang lain! Aku juga mau belajar mencuci sempakku sendiri ayah!

Miroku: Pokoknya tidak boleh! Dan berhenti mengatakan sempak! Seorang pangeran tidak boleh berbahasa seperti orang rendahan!

Raphael: Lah, ayah sendiri udah bilang sempak sebanyak empat kali. Harusnya aku yang marahin ayah! Gimana sih caranya ayah bisa menjadi raja segoblok ini? Aku sungguh kecewa...

Miroku: Kamu ini! Dasar anak tidak tahu sopan santun! Kau sama saja seperti anak selingkuhanku!

Mikhael: Tunggu... Tadi anda bilang, anak SELINGKUHAN!? Berarti om...

Miroku: Tidak! Bukan itu maksudku! Raphael jangan dengarkan dia! Kamu ngerti kan apa yang ayah maksud!?

Raphael: Aku tidak mengerti, sebaikya ayah jelaskan apa yang ayah maksud...

Ouka: Jadi... Maksud anda, saya tidak mempunyai sopan santun? Apakah anda tidak pernah mendengar bagaimana cara saya berbicara dengan anda dan orang lain? Tahukah anda? Kata-kata anda telah merontokkan rambut saya...

Miroku: O-ouka!? Ke-kenapa kamu ada di sini!?

Ouka: Saya ingin memberitahu anda bahwa ibu saya atau selingkuhan anda telah meninggal dunia karena operasinya gagal...

Raphael: Ouka... Jadi, kamu itu anak selingkuhan ayahku? Berarti kita ini...

Miroku: APA!? Ini tidak... Itu tidak begitu... Bukan seperti itu! ARGHHHHH!

Mikhael: Miroku-sama, sebaiknya anda menjelaskan semuanya di meja hijau.

"Oke, cut! Miroku-san, seharusnya anda menggaruk kepala anda dengan dua tangan bukan dengan satu tangan, dan ngomongnya bukan pake watashi tapi watakushi. Hyuuga, suara musiknya kekecilan, tolong naikan volumenya!" Kata sang sutradara, Konatsu.

Watashi no koi o higeki no jurietto ni shinaide koko kara tsuredashite~  
Sonna kibun yo~

Lho? Kok ada lagunya Vocaloid sih? Oh, ternyata itu adalah ringtone HPnya Ayanami. Wah, Ayanami ngefans juga nih ama Vocaloid? Berarti kita punya kesamaan dong Aya-tan! Okeh, lupakan yang barusan. Ayanami pun mengangkat Hpnya dan...

"Hah? What the fuck did you say Teitoh Klein? Apa kau sudah gila? Ogah banget aku! Hah? Serius? Kamu bakal beliin aku baju cosplaynya Lelouch? Oke kalau begitu, aku bakal bantuin kamu. Hah? Sekarang? Jam 5 aja! Oke, bye." Itulah jawaban-jawaban Ayanami saat ditelepon.

Semua orang di studio tersebut sweatdrop saat mendengar 'cosplaynya Lelouch'. Karena kelamaan sweatdrop Haruse pun kepeleset karena kebanyakan sweat yang jatoh ke lantai dan kameranya terlempar ke arah Mikhael, Mikhael pun dengan segera memukul kamera tersebut dengan pemukul bisbol yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana ke arah Konatsu, Konatsu yang baru saja mau menoleh ke belakang langsung terkena pukulan dari kamera tersebut hingga pingsan, tetapi kamera tersebut bukannya jatuh malah terpental lagi ke arah Hyuuga, untungnya saja Hyuuga bisa menangkap kamera tersebut sehingga kamera tersebut tidak jadi melukai Hyuuga ataupun rusak. Semua orang kecuali Ayanami dan Hyuuga langsung panik tak karuan. Kuroyuri ngerobek baju-baju sewaan yang super mahal(Apa hubungannya ama panik!?), Haruse sembah sujud minta maaf, Eve memegangi kepala Konatsu yang mengeluarkan selai stroberi(If you know what i mean), Miroku mencopot kumis palsunya(Ini tambah gak nyambung), dan Mikhael terpeleset hingga menimpa badan Konatsu. Oh ya, hal ini HAMPIR terjadi setiap hari di studio tersebut, jadi ini sudah merupakan hal yang biasa, meskipun orang-orang di studio tersebut terlihat seperti baru pertama kali mengalaminya. Wah, ternyata Konatsu tidak pingsan tetapi hanya jatuh dan mengistirahatkan matanya. Mengapa? Karena ia meneriaki Mikhael yang menimpa tubuhnya. Akhirnya situasi studio tersebut kembali seperti semula setelah terjadi beberapa kekacauan.

Skip time~  
The Blackhawks Production Movie Studio 17:00:01

Teito and the gang pun tiba di studio The Blackhawks Production sambil membawa gumpalan-gumpalan kertas yang penuh dengan tulisan.

"Kalian terlambat 1 detik." Kata Ayanami sambil melihat jam tangannya yang terbuat dari intan#Weiiiiiiz.

"1 detik doang men, come on now! Kan jam setiap orang beda-beda! Jam handphoneku aja masih menunjukan jam 5 kurang 5 menit." Kata Hakuren.

"Hakuren Oak, sebaiknya kau jahit mulutmu atau aku sumpelin pake ikan, aku hanya punya urusan dengan Teito Klein. Kalian makhluk gak jelas sekalian, silahkan tinggalkan tempat ini sekarang juga!" Perintah Ayanami yang berhasil membuat mereka semua meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Teito Klein..."

"I-ia?" Tanya Teito sambil menelan ludahnya.

"Apakah kau membawa barang 'itu'?" Tanya Ayanami dengan suara yang sangat dingin.

"Oh, barang itu ada di koper ini." Jawab Teito sambil memberikan Ayanami sebuah koper berwarna hitam yang telah dirantai dan digembok sebanyak mungkin.

"Hmmm, sebutkan kodenya."

"7777."

Koper tersebut terbuka dan mengeluarkan aura yang sangat hitam dan mengerikan. Jika kita berada di studio tersebut, kita bisa mendengarkan sebuah nyanyian perempuan yang sangat horror hingga bisa membuat kita merinding meskipun kita sedang berjemur di pantai. Apakah yang sebenarnya Teito berikan kepada Ayanami? Kenapa bisa ada suara horror seperti itu?

"Bagus Teito Klein, sekarang kita bisa melaksanakan perjanjian kita. Baju cosplay Lelouch ini benar-benar mirip aslinya! YAHOO! Akhirnya aku dapet juga! Love you so much!" Teriak Ayanami dengan OOC dan gajenya. Ternyata isi koper misterius itu adalah baju cosplay Lelouch. Tapi kok bisa mengeluarkan aura hitam dan suara horror?

"Ya ampun Teito! Ngapain kamu pake koper aku yang aku isiin pasir ajaib? Kalo terkena sinar lampu kan tuh pasir bisa mengeluarkan aura-aura hitam gitu deh... Sekarang aku jadi gak bisa bikin boneka horror deh... Kamu kejam Teito... hiks hiks..." Ternyata itu adalah koper milik Castor...

"Labrador, please deh, udah berapa kali aku suruh ganti ringtone kamu coba? Serem tau! Kamu dapet darimana coba tuh ringtone? Lagian emang kamu gak merinding apa dengernya?" Tanya Frau kepada Labrador.

"Enggak kok, nih ringtone lucu tau, suara penyanyinya juga bagus banget! Buktinya, pas aku kasih denger nih lagu ke bunga-bungaku, mereka semua langsung menari-nari!" Jawab Labrador.

"Menari gimana maksud kamu?" Tanya Frau lagi.

"Ya, menari waltz kayak kita manusia lho! Masa kamu gak tau waltz sih? Ih, Frau mah ketinggalan zaman!" Okeh, jawaban Labrador semakin gak masuk akal saja... Mungkin tuh bunga kerasukan arwah penari waltz yang matinya gak wajar kali XD! Walaupun begitu, emang gak serem apa ya ngeliatin bunga nari kayak manusia? Rasanya horror banget... Labrador sakti ih bisa gak takut ngeliatin gituan!

"Okeh guys, stop obrolan kalian yang gak penting itu! Sebaiknya sekarang kita mulai syutingnya!"

"Okey dokey boss!" Jawab mereka semua serentak.

* * *

Detective of Sempak Town

Scene 1

Di Sekolah Banci Mencret, sedang dilaksanakan UN tingkat SMP. Semua terlihat serius mengerjakan soalnya, coret kata semuanya karena ada yang sedang tidur yaitu Lance, memang cari mati nih anak... Sang pengawas, Ayanami sedang berkeliling kelas sambil melihat-lihat jawaban setiap anak. Namun ia berhenti berjalan ketika ia menoleh ke lembar soal dan jawaban seorang murid.

Soal:  
Hyuuga pergi ke rumah Konatsu untuk meneliti poop. Tiba-tiba saja, poop yang mereka teliti mengeluarkan sebuah biji. Biji tersebut berubah menjadi sebuah laptop. Poop siapakah yang mereka teliti?

A. Ratu gila

B. Pak tinja

C. Foke

D. Jamban

Jawaban: B

"LABRADOR ILYUSHA KRAT!" Teriak Ayanami.

"Hah? Saya? Ke-kenapa pak?" Tanya Labrador yang tidak tau alasan kenapa Ayanami meneriakan namanya secara tiba-tiba.

"Soal yang itu kenapa kamu jawab!? Kamu itu begok sekali! Soal tersebut harusnya kamu coret! Gimana sih! Daripada itu, kenapa ada soal macam ini di kertas soal kamu?" Bentak sang pengawas. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Labrador, ia mengambil kertas soal dan lembar jawaban milik Labrador. Betapa kagetnya sang pengawas ketika ia melihat bagian paling awal dan atas dari kertas soal. Ada tulisan 'Kumpulan soal yang tidak ada jawaban by Professor Hyuuga'. Ia pun langsung keluar dari kelas dan membuat semua murid berteriak. Labrador hanya bisa memasang tampang innocent karena ia tidak mengerti kenapa Ayanami membakar pintu kelas.

Aku mendengar suara berdenting~  
Aling-aling oh aling~  
Mengalun bergantian merdu~  
Aling-aling oh aling~  
Melagukan indah namamu~

"WOI! RINGTONENYA SIAPA SIH!? UDAH DISURUH MATIIN HANDPHONENYA WAKTU SYUTING! KAMFURETTO! JADI HARUS NGULANG NIH!" Bentak sang sutradara, Konatsu, sambil melempar batu yang ia simpan di bawah kursinya ke arah pemilik ringtone tersebut, yaitu Frau. Kenapa ya ringtone orang-orang di sini gak cuco semua ama orangnya? Entahlah...

Skip to Scene 2

Frau menelpon ke nomor Pizza Hut untuk memesan seloyang pizza. Ia baru saja selsai memotong-motong daging babi yang akan ia jual. 10 menit kemudian ada orang yang mengetuk rumahnya, pasti itu adalah pengantar pizza, pikir Frau.

Labrador dan Castor baru saja pulang sekolah. Karena hari ini adalah hari terakhir UN untuk mereka, mereka mau merayakannya dengan makan-makan di sebuah kafe yang baru buka. Mereka berdua mengajak Lance untuk ikut, tapi kata Lance nanti dia akan menyusul karena ia harus pulang dulu. Namun sebelum sampai di kafe tersebut, mereka berdua dikejutkan oleh Frau yang keluar dari tokonya dengan sebuah kotak pizza yang menetes-neteskan darah dan... kacang?

"Frau! Itu apa yang kamu bawa!? Pizza kacang dengan selai coklat warna merah ya!? Bagi dong!" Seru Castor.

"Ampun deh Castor..." Gumam Labrador.

Tiba-tiba kotak tersebut menjatuhkan sesuatu yang entah kenapa bisa muat di kotak tersebut. Mereka semua terkejut melihat kepala Lance tanpa poni kriwil-kriwilnya dan kacang-kacang yang jatuh dari kotak tersebut. Tubuh Lance sudah tidak bersatu lagi, mayatnya sudah dimutilasi dan darahnya masih terlihat segar. Masa sih, Frau ngebunuh Lance?

"BUKAN! Ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan! Tadi aku menemukan mayatnya di tong sampah belakang tokoku! Sumpah demi apapun deh! Kalo memang aku yang ngebunuh, aku bakalan nuker letak usus ama jantung aku terus makan poop tiap hari! Suwer!" Kata Frau sambil memungut bagian-bagian tubuh Lance yang sudah terpisah-pisah dan memasukannya kembali ke kotak pizza tersebut.

"Nak Frau, sebaiknya anda menjelaskan hal ini ke polisi." Tiba-tiba seorang pria berambut hitam yang memakai kacamata hitam muncul.

Scene 3

"Baiklah, ini kantor anda Teito-san. Kalau anda butuh apa-apa, silahkan anda kentut di jamban. Dan asistenmu Mikage akan segera datang." Kata Miroku, sang pemilik kantor Detektif dan kepala kantor polisi kota Sempak.

"Terima kasih Miroku-sama, saya berjanji akan menahan kentut saya sampai saya membutuhkan sesuatu." Kata Teito sambil memberi hormat.

Miroku pun meninggalkan ruang kantor Teito dan Mikage pun masuk. Ternyata Mikage tidak sendirian, ada seorang gadis berambut pink dan keriting di sampingnya, gadis tersebut terlihat sangat sedih.

"Hiks, pacarku Lance belum pulang-pulang juga... Sudah lewat 4 jam dari waktu yang ia janjikan hiks... Biasanya ia akan menelponku kalau ia akan telat pulang, tetapi kali ini tidak... Aku sudah mencoba meneleponnya, namun jawaban yang ada hanyalah 'Mas Kriwil sudah menjadi roh halus dan tidak bisa menyentuh HPnya lagi'." Kata gadis tersebut sambil menutupi wajahnya yang sedang menangis.

Tiba-tiba Hyuuga, atasan Teito, membuka pintu kantor Teito sambil membawa 3 orang. Yang pertama seorang pria yang memakai jaket warna hitam dengan rambut blonde yang sedang memegang sebuah kotak pizza, yang kedua seorang pria yang memakai seragam Sekolah Banci Mencret dengan rambut mauve, dan yang terakhir seorang pria yang memakai seragam yang sama dengan pria kedua tetapi rambutnya berwarna coklat dan memakai kacamata.

* * *

"Oke, syutingnya kita lanjut besok saja. Untuk 3 scene saja kalian butuh waktu 5 jam... Kapan selsainya coba?" Kata Konatsu.

"Peran aku kok dikit amet sih Konatsu?" Tanya Hyuuga dengan tampang memelas.

"Hyuuga-san, tolong jangan pasang tampang seperti orang yang baru tertimpa bencana tsunami terus diceburin ke septitank..."

"HUEEEEEE! Aya-tan, Konatsu kejam! Masa tampang aku yang unyu gini dikatain kayak gitu!" Hyuuga mengelap ingusnya di baju Ayanami.

"Tampangmu yang sekarang justru lebih mirip orang yang dijatohin ke laut tinja terus dikejar-kejar banci taman lawang." Kata Ayanami sambil melempar granat ke Hyuuga.

"Oke all, pulang yuk! Sebelum om Katsuragi datang ke sini sambil bawain kita kue berbentuk jamban..." Kata Teito sambil merinding sendiri.

Semuanya pun sweatdrop...

Tsuzuku~

* * *

Saya mohon maaf karena baru update hari ini .! Saya tidak sempat mengetik fanfic karena guru-guru gak waras di sekolah authot ngasih tugas ngeprint mulu. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf kepada para readers yang telah menunggu-nunggu chapter kedua. Jadi, tolong maafkan author ya karena telat update :'D.

**Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan- Tenang aja, gak bakal saya anggep flame kok kritikannya. Berkat anda sekarang saya jadi 1% lebih teliti ._.**

**Fujiwara Shion- Sumpah, saya seneng banget pas baca review anda :'D. Saya kira gak bakal ada yang minta lanjut.**

**Teika Vertra- Entar pas chapter 3, saya bakal usahain untuk munculin Hyuuga sebanyak mungkin deh!(Semoga aja bisa)**

**MisteryPT- Lucu ya? Padahal saya kira humor saya gagal :'D. Makasih banget buat ketawa pas baca nih fanfic.**

**5862-senbonzakura- Ini udah lanjut kok XD! Ngomong-ngomong, saya ada rencana mau munculin beberapa tokoh KHR buat chapter selanjutnya(baru rencana!).**

_**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEW MINNA-SAN**_

_**HONTOU NI**_** ARIGATOU!**


	3. Meeting the Fruits

Warning: AU, Typo, gaje, abal-abal, bikin mata katarak, OOC, some crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters but i own the stupid story.

Hope you enjoy the newest chapter

* * *

Hari ini merupakan hari yang sangat cerah di kerajaan Barsburg karena sang matahari tidak memakai kacamata hitamnya(?). Teito and the gang sedang berjalan menuju lokasi syuting mereka, namun mereka semua menghentikan langkah mereka ketika melihat ke arah tiang listrik. Kenapa mereka berhenti? Karena di tiang listrik tersebut terdapat sebuah poster teraneh yang pernah mereka lihat. Terdapat foto seorang banci yang sedang memegang sebuah kotak dengan gambar coklat berbentuk nanas dan tulisan 'Kalau kamu membuang sampah di tong sampah berarti kamu telah membuat banci ini mandi di rumahmu' pada poster tersebut. Sepertinya poster ini bertujuan untuk membuat orang membuang sampah sembarangan.

"Oya oya, ternyata ada orang yang tertarik melihat poster buatanku. Menurut kalian bancinya cakep gak?" tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dari balik tiang listrik.

"Kok nanas warnanya biru sih? Bisa ngomong lagi..." Gumam Labrador. #JLEB terlihat sebuah trident yang menusuk orang tersebut. Orang tersebut pun jatuh ke lantai dengan elitnya dan mengeluarkan selai stroberi dari lubang yang terbuat akibat ditusuk trident tersebut. Mereka semua pun kabur dari TKP, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau menolong nanas tersebut. Teito and the gang pun sampe di lokasi syuting mereka namun mereka semua dikagetkan dengan hujan nanas, bukan jus nanas, tapi buah nanas, mereka semua pun berteriak histeris.

"Oi, gak usah teriak-teriak kayak banci deh. Tuh hujan nanas cuman ilusi." Suara Ayanami menghentikan teriakan mereka.

"Oya oya, sepertinya takdir mempertemukan kita kembali. Perkenalkan, namaku Rokudo Mukuro. Aku aktor baru di sini dan aku jugalah yang menciptakan ilusi hujan nanas tersebut, gimana menurut kalian? Keren gak?" Mereka semua langsung jawdrop melihat orang yang mereka duga sudah mati muncul di depan mereka tanpa luka sedikitpun.

"Lalu 2 manusia yang ada di belakangmu itu siapa?" tanya Lance.

"Oh, yang rambutnya sama seperti aku namanya Chrome sedangkan yang rambutnya kayak nanas dengan garis balap kutu tersebut namanya Spade."

"Wah, my lady namanya Chrome ya? Perasaan aku doang atau namanya sama ama nama ayah kamu kuso gaki?" tanya Frau.

"Ore wa kuso gaki jyanai! Ia juga sih, tapi mungkin penulisan namanya beda." jawab Teito.

"Oke, waktunya ngelanjutin syuting my bro!"

* * *

Scene 4

"Hyu-Hyuuga-san!" Teito terlihat kaget.

"Yo, Teito, ojou-sama apakah kamu sedang mencari seseorang?" tanya Hyuuga.

"Ba-bagaimana anda tahu!?" Ouka langsung bangun dari tempat duduknya.

"Ohohohohohoho, Frau-chan, silahkan buka kotak pizzanya." Kata Hyuuga.

Frau membuka kotak pizza tersebut dan semua orang di dalam ruangan tersebut pun sontak kaget melihat isinya. Terlihat kepala Lance tanpa poni kriwil-kriwilnya dan badannya yang sudah dimutilasi sehingga tidak bersatu lagi. Ouka pun langsung menangis histeris sedangkan Labrador dan Castor hanya memasang tampang sedih. Ouka berhenti menangis ketika ia melihat Frau menjatuhkan sebuah bacokan babi yang berlumuran darah.

"Sepertinya kita telah menemukan pembunuh Lance..." kata Mikage.

"**TIDAK! BUKAN AKU YANG MEMBUNUH LANCE! AKU BERANI BERSUMPAH AKU BAKAL JADI CEWE KALO AKU YANG NGEBUNUH LANCE**!"

"Sebaiknya kamu dipenjarakan dulu dan baru kita lanjutkan kasus ini besok." kata Hyuuga.

"Eh? Kenapa gak hari ini aja? Ini kan masih siang." tanya Teito.

"Kamu baru boleh mulai bekerja besok, jika kau mulai pekerjaanmu hari ini, kau akan langsung dipecat dari pekerjaan barumu." kata Hyuuga dengan nada mengancam.

"Baik Hyuuga-san..."

* * *

"Mukuro, kamu akan ikut berperan dalam film ini. Dan ini adalah peranmu..." kata Konatsu sambil memberi Mukuro sebuah tumpukan kertas.

"Kenapa harus aku yang berperan jadi ini?" tanya Mukuro.

"Karena tampangmu paling cocok dengan peran penting tersebut." jawab Konatsu dengan nada monotone.

"Kufufufu, apa pentingnya peran gak jelas ini?"

"Kau akan tau di masa yang akan datang, ikuti sajalah arus yang telah diciptakan author fanfic ini."

"Kejamnya kau author-san..."

* * *

Scene 5

Teito sedang berjalan-jalan mengelilingi sebuah pasar bersama asistennya, Mikage. Ia pun menghela nafasnya karena tidak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di pasar tersebut. Ia berjalan jalan dan jalan namun langkahnya pun berhenti ketika ia melihat seorang pria dengan rambut mirip nanas dengan jalur balap kutu yang berwarna biru sedang mendorong sebuah gerobak berisi nanas berwarna hijau(bukan daunnya lho!), semangka berwarna coklat, dan apel berwarna ungu, itu buah kok warnanya aneh-aneh sih? Entahlah, karena itu warna-warna yang muncul di kepala author saat ini. Tanpa ia sadari, ia mulai mengikuti orang tersebut dan meninggalkan Mikage yang sedang memperhatikan sebuah toko majalah. 'Toko buah busuk' itulah tulisan yang terpajang di papan sebuah toko buah. 'Nama toko yang aneh...' batin Teito. Ia pun masuk ke toko tersebut dan langsung disapa oleh karyawan toko tersebut.

"Selama datang di toko buah busuk. Di sini anda bisa menemukan buah-buah dengan warna yang berbeda dari normal. Tapi tenang saja, anda tidak akan keracunan jika anda memakan buah tersebut." Kata sang karyawan toko yang berambut nanas. Teito pun melihat-lihat isi dari toko tersebut, bukan namanya saja yang aneh, ternyata isinya juga aneh, karwayannya pun aneh, masa matanya kayak kacamata 3D sih... Benar-benar toko aneh nan luar biasa. Pintu toko tersebut terbuka lagi menandakan ada orang lain yang masuk. Orang tersebut tidak lain adalah Hyuuga.

"Yo, Mukuro!" sapa Hyuuga.

"Yo, my bro! Have you finished the work i gave you dude?" tanya Mukuro dengan bahasa sok inggris.

"Yes i have my bro! Now give me the special fruit you promise me dude!" Hyuuga pun menjawab dengan bahasa sok inggris yang sama seperti Mukuro. Teito hanya dapat kebingungan mendengar percakapan mereka karena ia tidak dapat mengerti bahasa mereka.  
"Eh ada Teito juga di sini. Ngapain kamu di sini Teito? Mau beli buah unik juga ya? Aku saranin kalo mau buah yang enak, kamu belinya buah duren warna merah aja!" kata Hyuuga.

"Nggak kok, aku cuman mau lihat-lihat doang..." jawab Teito. Teito pun keluar dari toko tersebut tanpa membeli apa-apa.

"Oi Teito! Kamu ke mana aja sih!? Waktu aku selsai beli majalah playboy kamu udah ngilang!" teriak Mikage.

"Eh, aku kirain daritadi kamu ngikutin aku... Aku abis dari -ehem- toko buah busuk -ehem-." jawab Teito.

"Toko buah busuk?"

"Ia, udah buahnya aneh, karyawannya juga aneh lagi! Masa bentuk rambutnya kayak nanas terus matanya kayak kacamata 3D!"

Sementara itu di toko buah busuk...

"**ACHOO! UHUK UHUK HUJAN BADAI PUCUK PUCUK PUCUK MANGJIN BOKER DI JAMBAN**!" Mukuro bersin dan batuk secara luar biasa.

"Mending kamu ke dokter buah deh Mukuro... Batuk kamu udah parah banget man.." kata Hyuuga dengan nada khawatir.

* * *

Scene 6

Keesokan harinya di kantor Teito...

Hyuuga sedang karaoke di kantor Teito saat belum ada orang yang datang. Ia goyang-goyang dangdut di atas meja sambil memegang sebuah mic. Entah lagu apa yang ia nyanyikan...

Oh Aya-tan kenapa rambutmu kayak Labrador~  
Kenapa manusia nulis selamatkanlah pohon di kertas~  
Jika mereka bikin kertas dari pohon yang mereka tebang~  
Kenapa orang selalu berpencar di film horror~  
Dan orang-orang di film drama hanya diam di tempat dan teriak jika ada mobil yang mau menabrak mereka bahkan jika masih jauh~

"Hyuuga-san... Lagu macam apa yang sedang anda nyanyikan? Dan ngapain ada joget-joget sambil pake bikini di atas meja saya!?" Teito sangat terkejut melihat atasannya bertingkah laku seperti... apa ya? Anak-anak? Kayaknya lebih parah deh...

"Eh, Teito... Aku lagi menggalau..."

"Ano Hyuuga-san, sejak kapan rambut anda ada pucuk kriwil-kriwil?"

"Sejak aku ke salon Demon!"

"Teito! Ditemukan tulisan -with love Aya-tan, di telapak tangan korban!" Mikage teriak.

"Apa!? Jadi yang membunuh Lance itu ayanami!? Tapi kan dia sudah **MATI**!"

"Dan tulisan 'rambutku disemir hitam dan dijadikan wig' di kotak pizza yang dibawa Frau." lanjut Mikage.

"Hah?" Teito kebingungan. "Siapa yang mau rambut jelek dan gak jelas kayak gitu kecuali Lance?" gumam Teito. Teito melirik ke arah Hyuuga dan Mikage dan langsung memegangi dagunya ala detektif yang ada di film-film.

"Aku rasa kita telah menemukan pembunuhnya Hyuuga-san, Mikage. Kumpulkan semua orang sekarang juga di kantorku termasuk Frau!" perintah Teito.

* * *

Labrador dan Castor menggalau bersama di pojokan karena peran mereka hari ini hanyalah diam tanpa kata dan memasang wajah sedih. Namun kegalauan Labrador langsung berubah menjadi kebahagiaan ketika ia melihat penyanyi favoritnya ada di tempat syuting mereka. Siapakah penyanyi tersebut?

"KYAAAAAAAA! ADA **TELER SUIT** DI SINI! OH MAI GAWD! TELER SUIT, AKU UDAH JADI FANS BERAT KAMU SELAMA 999 ABAD!" Labrador teriak histeris sambil berlari ke arah seorang gadis bernama Teler suit tersebut.

"Wah, gak nyangka bisa ketemu fans di tempat syuting..." kata sang Teler Suit.

"ADUH TELER SUIT-SAN, AKU TUH PALING SUKA AMA LAGU KAMU YANG JUDULNYA '**TEARDROPS ON MY SEMPAK**'! TERUS TERUS '**WE ARE NEVER EVER FLUSHING THE TOILET**'! TERUS YANG JUDULNYA, NGGAK! AKU SUKA SEMUA LAGU KAMU! AKU UDAH BELI SEMUA CD ORIGINALNYA LHO!" Labrador kegirangan setengah mati karena bisa ketemu terus ngomong ama idolanya itu.

"Eh Frau, liat deh, itu orang kok mirip ama **_Septitank Mi Karung_** ya?" kata Lance sambil nunjuk ke orang yang rambutnya sama kayak Mukuro tetapi tidak ada pucuk nanasnya dan berwarna hitam.

"YA AMPUN! ITU KAN **_SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS_**!" teriak Frau sambil memegangi pipinya.

"EH!? SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS!? MAKSUDMU SEBASTIAN-SAMA YANG ADA DI KUROSHITSUJI ITU!?" Chrome ikut-ikutan Frau.

"IA! ITU LHO! ITU! GILA, DIA KEREN BANGET PAS PAKE BAJU BIASA! Eh, kamu juga ngefans ama SEBASTIAN Chrome!?" tanya Frau.

"Ano Blonde hair-san, aku tuh NGEFANS BANGET AMA SEBASTIAN-SAMA! Lagian aku bisa suka ama Mukuro-sama kan gara-gara dia mirip Sebastian-sama!" kata Chrome sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Sabar ya Mukuro, pacarmu ternyata suka ama kamu karena kamu mirip idola dia..." kata Spade sambil menepuk pundak Mukuro.

Lagi-lagi muncul sebuah trident yang menusuk Mukuro hingga mengeluarkan selai stroberi.

~Tsuzuku~

* * *

Chrome: Ano, author-san, kok fanfic ini gak dimasukin ke kategori crossover?

Author: Soalnya kalian cuman bakal muncul di chapter ini dan chapter selanjutnya ._.

Chrome: Oh gitu toh :O

Nah minna-san, akhirnya author sempet juga buat ngupdate :D. Tolong di**review** ya minna-san :D.


	4. Stupid Movie Ending

Warning: AU, Typo, gaje, abal-abal, bikin mata katarak, OOC, some crossover

Disclaimer: Seven Ghost belongs to Amemiya Yuki and Ichihara Yukino

**After read please RnR :D**

* * *

Ternyata setelah syuting hari ini, Teito and the gang tidak langsung pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing melainkan mereka pergi nongkrong ke Jco. Bukannya mereka sudah cape? Kok malah pergi ke Jco? Itu karena Hyuuga mentraktir mereka(dasar anak remaja).

"Haaaaaa, enaknya minum teh sambil makan donat abis syuting gila-gilaan(?)." kata Labrador sambil menyamankan dirinya di sebuah sofa. Yang lainnya juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Labrador kecuali Hyuuga yang tidak dapat tempat duduk.

"Hiks hiks, masa yang nraktir yang gak dapet tempat duduk sih.." Hyuuga nangis di pojokan.

Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memperdulikan Hyuuga, malahan Hyuuga hanya dianggap sebagai nyamuk oleh mereka, dasar bocah-bocah yang tidak tahu terima kasih. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, prinsip mereka adalah 'menerima bukan berarti harus memberi kembali'(?). Sementara Hyuuga nangis di pojokan dan bocah-bocah yang tidak tahu terima kasih itu sedang ngobrol-ngobrol. Terlihat di toko seberang ada seorang anak laki-laki(atau perempuan?) dan seorang cowo remaja sedang melihat-lihat isi toko.

"Wah, Konatsu, liat deh! Ternyata di toko ini ada permen keluaran terbaru!" kata anak laki-laki(atau perempuan?) tersebut sambil menunjuk 'permen keluaran terbaru' tersebut.

"Ia bentar Kuroyuri. Hah? Apa? Kakek pake bikini sambil joget-joget di atap? Aduh, aku lagi agak sibuk nih. Oh, pedangku aku tinggalin di lemari kok. Oke, bye, Aku juga sayang nenek~." Konatsu pun menutup HPnya dan berjalan ke arah Kuroyuri. Konatsu langsung jawdrop ketika melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Kuroyuri, sedangkan Kuroyuri malah cengar cengir. Apa yang dilihat Konatsu?

"Konatsu Konatsu, ambil foto aku ama permen ini ya!" kata Kuroyuri sambil memegangi pundak(?) permen tersebut. Konatsu pun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan mengambil foto Kuroyuri bersama dengan permen ukuran raksasa berbentuk Ayanami yang memakai kostum babi. 'Yang bikin nih permen pengin cepet-cepet mati kali ya?' batin Konatsu. Setelah mengambil-ngambil foto di toko permen tersebut, mereka berdua mampir ke Jco. Tapi mereka baru saja sampai di depan pintu, mereka langsung mendapat sebuah pengumuman.

"Mohon maaf kepada semua pelanggan Jco, kami akan segera tutup dikarenakan ada gempa lokal di dapur kami. Silahkan anda semua angkat kaki dari sini, jika tidak maka pegawai toko kami akan menendang pantat anda satu-satu. Sekian dan terima kasih."

Konatsu dan Kuroyuri pun pulang dengan tampang seperti zombie.

* * *

Keesokan harinya jam 12 siang, mereka semua sedang berjalan ke lokasi syuting yang telah ditentukan. Seperti biasa semuanya selalu berpakain layaknya orang normal, terkecuali Hakuren, yang entah kenapa memakai baju compang-camping dan terlihat ada beberapa uang koin yang entah kenapa bisa bergelantungan di bajunya.

"Hakuren, ngapain kamu pake baju kayak gitu sih? Perasaan baju kamu banyak yang bagus-bagus deh." tanya Frau.

"Kenapa ya? Oh ia, itu karena aku sedang mengikuti program 'coin peduli gembel'. Katanya kalo kita pake baju kayak pengemis terus nempelin coin-coin di baju kita, kita bakal dikasih bekal gratis tiap hari! Berkat dandanan ini, tadi pagi aku dikirimin 5 box paket 'Ayatan Fried Chicken' lho!" jawab Hakuren.

"Mukuro, kamu tuh nyuci baju harus pake cinta! Inget, harus pake ce-i-en-te-a!" bentak Hyuuga.

"Aduh Hyuuga, nyuci baju doang ngapain pake cinta sih? Adanya tuh orang nyuci baje pake sabun Rinso! Gak pernah liat iklan di TV ya? Lagian aku gak pernah liat deterjen merek cinta deh." balas Mukuro.

Terlihat di tempat MCK dekat lokasi syuting ada Hyuuga dan Mukuro yang sedang mencuci baju-baju mereka. Teito and the gang hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar percakapan mereka dan melihat tumpukan baju mereka yang setinggi gunung.

"**WOI, HYUUGA, MUKURO, CEPETAN KALIAN CUCI BAJU KALIAN ATO GAK AKU SUMBANGIN KE BUAYA-BUAYA DI SUNGAI NIH!**" teriak Konatsu menggunakan sebuah toa.

"Mukuro, kita lanjutin penyucian baju secara indah(?)nya nanti aja ya. Konatsu udah masuk masa PMS nih, bahaya kalo kita ngelanjut." Hyuuga terlihat gugup.

"I-ia..." jawab Mukuro, namun batinnya bertanya 'emang Konatsu cewe ya?'

* * *

Scene 7

Saat ini, semua orang telah berkumpul di kantor sang detektif Teito. Suasana terlihat sangat serius, namun keseriusan tersebut hilang ketika Teito naik ke mejanya sambil memegang sebuah toa. Mereka berpikir Teito akan memberitahu mereka siapa pembunuh Lance dengan toanya, namun mereka salah besar. Teito malah memakai baju senam ala ibu-ibu yang entah kapan ia ganti, sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu dangdut.

"Selamat pagi pemirsa, kami persembahkan program acara pagi terbaru kepada para ibu-ibu yang cantik dan bapak-bapak yang ganteng di luar sana! Program 'Senam Pagi Bersama Cowok Kece', silahkan nikmati program terbaru kami!" teriak Mikage yang sedang memakai baju fitness.

"Ayo semuanya, kita senam pagi!" teriak Teito menggunakan toanya.

"**WOI, KASIH TAU DULU SIAPA PEMBUNUH LANCE BARU LU LANJUTIN PROGRAM KAGAK JELAS LU!**" Hyuuga emosi.

Teito menghentikan musiknya dan situasi kembali serius. Semuanya pun kembali memasang tampang serius. Situasi serius tersebut hancur lagi ketika terdengar suara kentut seseorang, yang tidak lain adalah Frau. Karena Ouka sudah terlalu kesal, ia langsung mengikat Frau ke luar jendela.

"Aku yakin seyakin-yakin-yakinnya bahwa yang membunuh Lance adalah..."

_**DEG**_

_**DEG**_

"...seorang manusia..."

"**SERIUS DONG! DARITADI BERCANDA MULU!**" Castor emosi.

"Aku belum selsai ngomong!" balas Teito, terlihat sebuah perempatan muncul di kepalanya.

"Oh, kalau begitu silahkan lanjutkan..."

"Pembunuh Lance adalah seorang manusia... dan manusia tersebut sedang berada di satu ruangan yang sama dengan kita." lanjut Teito. Kalau ini adalah sinetron, pasti kamera sedang ngezoom muka mereka satu-satu, namun sayangnya ini bukan sinetron.

"Si-siapakah itu...?" Ouka terlihat gemetaran.

"Nama orang tersebut adalah... **_Hyuuga_**!" jawab Teito sambil menunjuk ke arah Hyuuga.

"Hah? Aku? Apa buktinya Teito?" Hyuuga terlihat kebingungan, atau mungkin takut?

"Wig kriwil-kriwil yang sedang anda pakai dan tulisan 'with love Aya-tan' yang ada pada tubuh korban! Pertama di sini tidak ada yang menjual wig, kedua Ayanami itu sudah mati, dan ketiga yang memanggil Ayanami dengan Aya-tan hanyalah anda Hyuuga-san!" jelas Teito.

"Ufufufufufu, guahahahaha, kukukukuku, shishishishishi, ohohohohoho, hihihihihi, AHAHAHAHAHA! Tak kusangka kau bisa menyadarinya secepat itu Teito Klein..." Hyuuga menggila.

* * *

"Ano... Hyuuga-san..."

"Hm, ada apa Chrome?" tanya Hyuuga.

"Itu yang di pojokan apaan? Kayak guling yang dalemnya warna item tapi dibungkus kain kafan... Tapi bisa ngomong..."

"Ngomong apa?" tanya Hyuuga lagi.

"Katanya tawa anda pas syuting tadi mengundang dia dan teman-temannya buat pesta di sini." jawab Chrome gugup.

Hyuuga pun menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Chrome, terlihat sebuah(atau seorang?) pocong sedang joget-joget sendirian. Pocong tersebut menyadari tatapan Hyuuga, Hyuuga ketakutan. Pocong tersebut pun mulai loncat-loncat mendekati Hyuuga, Hyuuga mau kabur tapi gak bisa saking takutnya.

"Boleh beta ikut main film dengan ente-ente sekalian?" tanya pocong tersebut.

"Ummmmmmmm..." Hyuuga beku di tempat.

"Pocong nomor 0056, belum saatnya kamu mengikuti tes menakuti orang, kamu masih harus banyak belajar. Bagi yang sudah melihat murid saya, tolong lupakan saja, karena dia adalah pocong gagal." kata the God of Peanut(?). Pocong tersebut pun menghilang di tengah cahaya sang God of Peanut(?).

"What the heck happened...?" gumam Hyuuga dalam bahasa inggris.

* * *

Scene 8

"Tapi tahukah kalian, bahwa ada yang menyuruhku untuk membunuh Lance?"

Semuanya kembali memasang tampang WTF masing-masing, termasuk Frau yang sedang bergantung di jendela.

"Kalau begitu, beritahu aku siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk membunuh Lance!" perintah Teito.

"Heeeee? Ngapain aku beritahu kalian?" Hyuuga meledek.

"Beritahu atau kau akan dimutilasi hidup-hidup." ancam Teito.

"Silahkan dicoba~" ejek hyuuga.

"Kalau begitu, koleksi foto Ayanami yang telah diturunkan dari generasi ke generasi di keluargamu akan kubakar di depan matamu." ancam Teito lagi, namun kali ini Teito mengeluarkan senyum kemenangan.

"Hm, aku hanya akan memberimu sebuah hint." Hyuuga mengaku kalah karena ia tidak mau koleksi foto Ayanami yang hanya memakai boxernya terbakar...

"Yang menyuruhku untuk membunuh Lance adalah saudara laki-lakinya ku-ro-mu, aku berani bersumpah demi apapun itu." Hyuuga mengeluarkan senyum jahatnya. Teito dan yang lainnya terlihat shock, saking shocknya Frau, tali yang menggantungnya di jendela sampai putus. Hyuuga pun diseret oleh polisi untuk dihakimi.

Saat ini Teito sedang berjalan di tengah badai sambil menggalau, tampang WTFnya masih belum menghilang dari wajahnya. Masa saudara ayahnya adalah orang yang menyuruh Hyuuga untuk membunuh Lance? Masa father melakukan hal sekejam itu? Teito sangat kebingungan. Di tengah perjalanannya, ia bertemu dengan Castor dan Labrador yang terlihat seperti sedang mengorek-ngorek aspal jalanan, gimana caranya tolong jangan tanya author.

"Kalian lagi ngapain?" tanya Teito penasaran.

"Oh, kita lagi ngubur mayat Lance di sini. Katanya kalo Lance dibunuh, dia maunya di kubur di tengah jalan biar arahnya bisa tenang." jawab Labrador. 'Bukannya kalo kayak gitu arwahya malah gaktenang ya?' batin Teito sambil sweatdrop, namun sweatdropnya tidak terlihat karena sedang ada badai dan hujan deras.

Teito pergi meninggalkan Castor dan Labrador dan bertekad untuk berteduh sebentar di sebuah cafe. Teito melihat Ouka sedangasyik mengobrol dengan seorang perempuan yang menurutnya mirip dengan karwayan toko buah busuk yang pernah ia kunjungi. Ia pun menghampiri tempat duduk Ouka.

"Oh hai Teito." sapa Ouka.

"Hai juga, ngomong-ngomong ini siapa?" tanya Teito sambil menatap orang yang sedang duduk bersama Ouka.

"Oh, ini teman baikku, namanya Chrome. Chrome perkenalkan, ini Teito, detektif yang menyelidiki pembunuhan pacarku Lance."

"C-CHROME!? Apakah mungkin..." gumam Teito.

"Teito, ada apa?" tanya Ouka khawatir(entah kenapa, author gak rela banget ngenulis ini...).

"Ano, Chrome-san, apakah kamu punya saudara laki-laki?" tanya Teito dengan wajah serius.

* * *

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Ouka dan Chrome secara bersamaan.

"Ladies, ada apa!? Kenapa kalian teriak!?" Frau panik.

"I-itu..." Ouka menunjuk ke arah seseorang. Frau pun menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Ouka, dan ia kebingungan.

"Hyuuga...? Kenapa kalian teriak pas ngeliat dia?" Frau hanya bisa kebingungan, padahal ia kira ada serangga atau apalah yang bisa ia bunuh untuk menambah kesan kerennya di mata para ladies.

"Aduh, Frau-san masa kagak nyadar sih! Itu kan Hyuuga-san lagi ngelepasin kacamatanya! Ganteng banget tau, makanya kita teriak. Itu juga teriakan fangirl!" kata Chrome. Frau pun menggalau di pojokan.

* * *

Scene 9

"Eh? Aku emang punya saudara laki-laki, lebih tepatnya kakak laki-laki. Emangnya kenapa Teito-san?" Chrome terlihat kebingungan.

"Bisakah kau mempertemukan aku dengan kakakmu? Ini sangat penting Chrome-san." Teito terlihat semakin serius.

"Ba-baik.." jawab Chrome. Mereka bertiga pun meninggalkan cafe tersebut, kebetulan badainya juga sudah berhenti. Di tengah perjalanan mereka menemukan yang tergeletak di lantai yang berlumuran darah. Mereka bertiga panik karena mereka mengira Mikage kecelakaan. Namun kepanikan tersebut hilang ketika mereka mendengarkan Mikage menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Rias... Sexy... Gede..." gumam Mikage. Ternyata Mikage sedang memegang sebuah ipad, di ipad-nya ada tulisan 'Highschool DxD Rias' dan beberapa gambar ecchi seorang perempuan.

"Ano, Teito-san, orang ini mau kita tinggalin apa kita bawa?" tanya Chrome.

"Seret aja." jawab Teito singkat. Chrome pun menusukkan tridentnya ke baju Mikage dan menyeretnya. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai di depan toko buah busuk. Teito agak kaget karena mereka berhenti tepat di depan toko buah tersebut. Mereka pun masuk ke toko tersebut dan...

"Nii-sama, ada yang mau bertemu dengan anda." Chrome setengah berteriak.

"Kufufufu, siapakah orang itu? Oya, bukannya kamu orang yang waktu itu datang ke sini ya?" tanya Mukuro sambil meneliti(?) Teito.

"Mukuro(namanya Mukuro kan? -batin Teito), aku punya sebuah pertanyaan untukmu..." Teito terlihat sangat serius.

"Oya oya, apa itu? Sepertinya penting sekali." Mukuro penasaran.

"Apakah benar kamulah orang yang menyuruh Hyuuga untuk membunuh Lance?"

"Kufufufufufu, jadi kau telah menyadari bahwa ku-ro-mu yang dimaksud Hyuuga adalah Chrome adikku dan bukan Krom ayahmu Teito-kun." Mukuro tersenyum licik.

"Nii-sama... Nyuruh orang buat bunuh orang...? Jadi urusan penting yang dimaksud nii-sama ama Hyuuga-san itu..." Chrome terlihat seperti ingin menangis.

"Jadi, kaulah orang yang menyuruh Hyuuga-san untuk membunuh kekasih saya...? Kenapa? Memangnya apa salah kekasih saya kepada anda? APA SALAH LANCE!?" Ouka nangis histeris.

"Itu semua sudah menjadi setting cerita sang author, jadi jangan salahkan saya." jawab Mukuro

**SALAH SCRIPT!**

"Karena menurutku, orang lain yang bukan merupakan keluargaku tidak boleh mempunyai rambut unik. Mereka harus dimusnahkan dari kota ini!" Mukuro mengeluarkan aura kemarahannya.

"**HANYA KARENA ALASAN SEPELE SEPERTI ITU!? DEMI TUHAN!**" Ouka memukulkan kakinya ke lantai dan langsung terjadi gempa hebat.

Meskipun misterinya sudah terpecahkan, sepertinya percuma saja. Karena satu kota telah hancur akibat kemarahan Ouka, dan semua orang pun mati.

**_Owari_**

* * *

"Akhirnya syutingnya selsai juga, meskipun endingnya gak jelas..." gumam Teito.

"Mukuro-san, Chrome-san, dan Spade-san, makasih ya udah mau berperan di film kami." Labrador membungkuk sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"Peran aku cuman sekilas doang, hiks..." Spade nangis di pojokan.

"Eh, hari ini nginep di rumah om Ayanami yuk!" usul Lance.

* * *

**Minna-san, please direview, difavorite, ataupun difollow ya.**

**~Yang mana aja boleh kok :D~**


End file.
